Old Beginning of a New End
by MarikIshtar77
Summary: Souls stuck in computers, Bakura covered in blood, Marik in a loin cloth..what the hell is going on? (MM, Language, Violence, Lime, inferred Yaoi)
1. Default Chapter

Old Beginning of a New End

I didn't write this to traumatize anybody, I swear...snicker It's just for fun. I think the word "twisted" describes it best. So, grab yourself a Snickers bar and enjoy!

Disclaimer – Don't own them, though if I did...shivers oooh, - scary...

Moving right along now...

Chapter 1- Inception

_(Ancient Egypt)_

The young, wild-eyed, white haired misfit confidently entered into the Pharaoh Atemu's holy throne room. He was wearing a malicious grin on his face, and carried with him an impressive accumulation of precious treasures. "Here! I brought you this junk from Akhenamkhanen's tomb!" He triumphantly announced, letting the plundered items fall to the floor. The young thief held up his arm, to which there was a rope attached...and a very decrepit mummy at the end of the rope. "Hnn..check out this 'thing' I found in the sarcophagus!" He laughed, dangling his macabre prize.

"Y-you...desecrated former Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen's tomb?" Siamun Muran, Atemu's vizier gasped in horror, falling to his hands and knees.

"I've come for the Millennium Items!" The thief revealed, glaring at the Pharaoh Atemu –and the Millennium Puzzle hanging from the young Pharaoh's neck.

Atemu rubbed his head. Why does this feel so familiar?He thought to himself, looking around the room He had a strange feeling that he'd lived this scene out before, but why? How?

"Tell us your name, thief!" Priest Mahado demanded as he stepped forward, pointing at firey outlaw.

"King' has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you agree, Pharaoh?" The tomb-robber chuckled. "I'm the pride and joy of Kul Elna, the great Bakura, a King of Thieves!"

"No! It can't be!" High Priest Akhenaden gasped...though nobody heard him.

Bakura gave Akhenamkhanen's mummy a good swift kick, causing its decayed head to go flying, ultimately landing in High Priestess Isis's lap.

"AHHHHHHH! Get it off!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, quickly throwing the rotting thing at Priest Mahado.

"Shada!" Mahado yelled, chest passing the crusty head.

Shada passed it to High Priest Seto, and so forth. It was quickly turning into a game of hot potato with Akhenamkhanen's head. The unintended head tossing ended when they all noticed that Atemu had fainted and knocked himself out somehow.

"Pharaoh!" Siamun Muran gasped, quickly tending to Atemu.

Bakura couldn't help but laugh his head off as threatening glares fell upon him. "Well? Aren't you scumbags going to pass judgement upon me?" He asked, challenging the powers of the Pharaoh's shaken inner circle.

With the Pharaoh out cold, it was a cinch for Bakura to defeat them all, earning him their Millennium Items. He promptly sent them to the dungeons to rot for a while and cool off. The guards were scared shitless of him, so they did as he told them, leaving Bakura alone with the Pharaoh –and the last Millennium Item. Bakura stalked up to the fallen Pharaoh, his red and gold robe swaying with his gait. He knelt down next to Atemu and rolled him onto his back. The bright gold reflection off the Millennium Puzzle flashed in Bakura's indigo eyes.

Atemu's eyes opened slowly as the Thief King's shadow fell over him. "W- why are you doing this?" He asked, half-conscious.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Don't play stupid with me, you know full-well why."

Atemu rubbed his forehead, his mind still somewhat foggy from hitting his head. "No, I don't know why. Enlighten me a little here. "

Bakura grabbed the Pharaoh by his wrists and forced his arms back onto the floor. He straddled the Pharaoh's hips and sat on him so that he was unable to move.

Atemu's eyes shot open. While staring up into Bakura's vengeful eyes, something clicked inside his head. Hold on, I remember some of this...

Bakura grabbed the Pharaoh's chin and squeezed his lips. He was about to laugh at the strange expression on Atemu's face, but right at the second their gazes locked, something went off in Bakura's mind. Wait a minute...this is familiar, but why can't I remember?

"You sense it too?" Atemu asked, seeing the bewilderment in Bakura's eyes.

"I do." Bakura answered, looking down at their clothing.

Atemu's eyes sparkled for a second. "Yugi..."

Bakura took his hands off Atemu and sat on the floor crossed-legged. "Wait..I remember now." He groaned, resting his elbows on his knees.

Atemu sat up slowly, hissing from the pain the bump on his head was causing. "Owe, damn it, care to enlighten me than? My mind is still a bit foggy"

Bakura held up his hand and flipped it around for Atemu to see. "Does this name ring any bells?"

Atemu's jaw dropped. "Marik...yes, I'm starting to remember now. We're here to find our hikari's."

"Hey, asshole! Can you hear us!" Bakura shouted, his voice echoing off the tall walls of the throne room.

(_The Present )_

"Yeah, I'm here. Aren't you glad I wrote that on your hand before you left? You should thank me, you know. Can you both start fighting again or something? That was hot." Marik laughed, with the stick of a blue raspberry Blow Pop sticking out of the corner of his mouth. "By the way, nice legs, Pharaoh."

Atemu narrowed his eyes and looked up. "Enough Marik, I can do without your sarcastic musing. It's bad enough that I'm in Bakura's memory world –with Bakura mind you. This place is more twisted than I ever imagined. You could've at least said something and reminded us that you're out there."

Bakura punched the Pharaoh in the bicep. "Shut up, you nit-wit! Did you ever stop and consider that _your _memories may in fact be corrupted, that _your _recollections may be incorrect? You need to drop that ego down a few notches so we can get on with this show."

Atemu reluctantly nodded his head. "You're half right, we can argue about this matter after we do what we came to do here."

"Whatever." Bakura agreed, getting to his feet. "I'm go see how your, -er my pathetic priests are doing down in the dungeon."

"You sent them to the dungeon? Bakura! How could you?" Atemu gasped, slowly pulling himself up.

"Oh shut it, you can come with me.. if you wish to do so." Bakura scoffed as he walked off in the direction of the palace dungeon.

Atemu growled under his breath as he followed in Bakura's direction.

"If you guys need anything, just holler. I'll just be here watching." Marik smirked, sitting comfortably behind Yugi's computer.

Malik walked up behind him carrying two glasses of iced tea, decorated with lemon wedges. "Everything going okay?" He asked, handing Marik one of the glasses.

Marik patted his lap as he took the glass from Malik. "C'mere baby, you get to watch from the best seat in the house."

I hate having to sugar coat this fic to conform with ffnets requirements, but I'll do it anyway. (Since I'm a semi-skilled authoress who can write more than prOn. giggle) The nasty version is over at aff though. evil grin

So...

Good start? Bad start? Like it? Review?


	2. We Meet Again

Chapter 2- We Meet Again

"So how does all this work?" Malik asked curiously, looking at the elaborate computer setup before him.

"Hold on, I'll explain it to you in a minute. I want to see how bat-head and the Pharaoh are doing." Marik answered. He clicked on a picture of the Millennium Ring. A new screen popped up, revealing a blood covered Bakura and a pissed off Atemu walking through the palace halls together.

"What are you so up in arms about? We haven't even been here an entire day yet, and

already you're looking for a good swift kick in the ass." Bakura said sharply as he and Atemu walked through the long, torch lit palace halls; their shadows following close behind. Bakura carried most of the Millennium items over his shoulder in a red silk bag. They made clanking noises with Bakura's every stride.

"And in that small amount of time, you've already managed to re-remind me why I don't particularly like you a whole lot. You had no reason to kill those guards. They were only doing their job." Atemu scoffed. The clicking of his shoes echoed through the vast corridor.

"They looked at me funny; and besides, I don't like YOU very much either, so there. We're even." Bakura snarled, pointing the blood splattered Millennium Rod at Atemu.

Atemu rolled his eyes as the continued down the corridor towards the dungeon.

"Shit." Atemu said suddenly, snapping his fingers.

"Shit what?" Bakura asked curiously as he stopped to watch Atemu stuff his hand down into his little white man-skirt.

"Shit."

Bakura's bat-wing bangs began to twitch. "Damn it, WHAT!"

Atemu scratched his head and laughed nervously. "I think..I kind of left the tracking device we got from Kaiba..uh..."

"WHERE DID YOU LEAVE IT!" Bakura gasped, grabbing Atemu's shoulders roughly.

Atemu bit his lip and pointed up. "Uh...there?"

Bakura released Atemu's shoulders and took a step back. "You mean up in the throne room, right?"

"Nnn...not really." Atemu replied hesitantly.

"Oh hell no, you didn't..." Bakura growled, giving Atemu a cold glare.

"I'm afraid so."

Bakura turned around and punched the smooth sand-brick wall, cracking it some. "Gah! You stupid, puny, rat-faced, brain dead, shit-wit. How the hell could you forget something so important. Geesh, I ought to smack you."

Atemu groaned. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Damn it."

Bakura rolled his eyes as they descended down a stone staircase into the dungeon. "You're just so fucking bright today. Hrr..."

Malik picked up a small black object that looked similar to a pager. "Is this what they're talking about?"

Marik looked at the object in Malik's hand and started to laugh. "Sure as shit it is."

Malik handed Marik the little tracking device. "If this is here, and they are in there, how the hell are they going to locate Ryou and Yugi?"

"They can't." Marik answered, clipping the device to his belt. "One of us will have to bring it to them."

Malik's jumped off Marik's lap and held his hands up in front of himself as he backed away. "I'm not going in there, no way!"

Marik rolled his eyes. "Did I say anything about you going in? I didn't think so. I would cease to exist if anything happened to you. Do you really think I want to take that chance?"

Malik let out a sigh of relief. "I get your point."

Marik scribbled some instructions down on a piece of paper and handed them to Malik. "You might need these. Wish me luck."

Malik took the paper from Marik and nodded his head.

Marik took a deep breath as he stood up. "It's going to be interesting to see who we were in a past life. With our luck, I'll appear as a rock."

Malik laughed softly as he glanced over the instructions Marik had given him. "I doubt that, but I'm curious to see who or what we were too. Good luck."

Marik gave Malik a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll try to make this quick. Whatever you do, DON'T leave this room or let anybody else into it, is that clear?"

"Yes, Marik." Malik nodded.

Marik nodded back and turned to the computer. He reached out and touched a graphic of the Millennium Ring. He instantly disappeared.

Malik sighed as he sat down in the chair Marik had been sitting in. He sat quietly studying the instructions Marik had left him.

"Oh hell, what the fuck!" Marik gasped as he struggled to free his rope bound wrists. "This can't be good." He groaned as he looked up and realized he was hanging with his toes barely touching the ground. He was alone in a dark room. The only light coming in was through a very small window high up by the ceiling. His wrists were bound together above his head, making his hands cold and numb. He was almost totally naked, except for a very tiny loin cloth that didn't conceal anything. Fortunately, the tracking device was clipped onto the cord that held the lion cloth around his waist. It gave him little relief though, for his back burned with horrible pain. He looked down and realized he was suspended above a pool of blood, which he gathered was his own. "Fuck." He muttered, seeing no way of escape. His thoughts were quickly diverted as he heard footsteps outside the room. Marik listened to the voices.

_"So what do we do now?"_

_"Well, for starters, I'm going to kill you."_

_"You think that will solve anything?"_

_"It will for me, you moron."_

"Hey guys! In here!" Marik yelled, recognizing the voices as Bakura and Atemu.

Bakura and Atemu stopped and poked their heads into the room.

"MARIK?" They both gasped, staring at the sparsely clothed Egyptian.

Marik cracked a small grin. "Nice to see you too. Mind lending a hand? I'm a little stuck."

Atemu quickly rushed to Marik's aid. "How did you get here?" He asked as he tried to free Marik's hands.

"I brought the tracking device, you left it on the desk." Marik answered, looking down at his waist where the device was still clipped.

Atemu pulled and yanked at Marik's bindings, but couldn't get them loose. "I can't get these, they're too tight."

Bakura snatched the little device off of Marik and clipped it onto his own waistband. "Stand back, let me handle...the prisoner." He shoved Atemu aside and chuckled sinisterly as he circled around Marik like a vulture.

"Knock it off, Bakura." Marik groaned. "This is not very funny either."

Bakura stopped and looked at the deep, bleeding gashes in Marik's back. He ran his finger over a especially raw area on the Egyptian's shoulder blade.

Marik tightened up and hissed. "Owe, fuck...asshole. I came here to help you, what the fuck?"

Bakura grinned as he sucked Marik's blood off his finger. "Seeing you this way, so feeble, so...defenseless, it's very..arousing." The thief purred as he walked around the Egyptian. He ran his fingers down Marik's muscular chest, leaning over to lick his right nipple.

Marik tilted his head back and moaned deeply. "Don't...aw yeah..do that...bastard.."

Bakura reached for something hard under his under his robe and grinned suggestively as he traced his tongue along Marik's collar bone, up his neck, and over to his earlobe. "You don't really mean that now, do you Marik?"

Marik winced as he felt something very hard press against his inner thigh.

"You like that, I know you do." Bakura smirked as he pulled the hard object out and pressed it against Marik's throat. "In fact, I do believe you love it -a lot."

Marik narrowed his eyes. "I dare you, bitch."

Atemu leaned back against the wall and yawned. "Can the two of you please save your twisted little sex games for later? We have other things we need to be doing."

Bakura locked threatening gazes with Marik for a moment, than they both began to laugh.

Bakura used the sharp dagger in his hand to cut Marik's wrists free. He pulled off his red and gold robe and handed it to Marik. "Put this on until we can find you something else to wear..unless you want to run around Egypt practically naked."

Marik took the robe and pulled it on, hissing in pain as the material touched his lacerated back. He quickly pulled it off and tied it around his waist instead. "Shit, I take it I spent time in prison in this life. I wonder what my crime was."

Atemu cracked a small grin and looked away. "I have an idea." He mumbled to himself.

"Who the fuck cares. We need to track Ryou and Yugi down now so we can get out of here." Bakura replied as he un-clipped the tracking device from his waistband. He opened it up, revealing a small screen with a slowly blinking red arrow that pointed west. "I guess we go that way." He said as he started walking out of the gloomy prison cell. "You two coming?"

Atemu could see Marik wasn't moving very well, so he sided up to him and helped him along. "Right behind you." Atemu nodded.

"Damn Bakura, you weren't exaggerating when you described your former self to me the other night on the telephone. That was fucking hot. I came so hard that night I couldn't move for an hour." Marik said bluntly as he watched Bakura's tight muscles flex as he walked.

"Hn." Bakura chuckled as they walked in a slow procession out of the dungeon.

"On the phone?" Atemu asked Marik curiously.

Marik pressed his lips together and grinned.

Atemu shook his head as they stepped out into the lavish palace courtyard. "Freaks."

It was dark outside, so Bakura grabbed a torch off the wall before they ventured out.

_Malik's POV_

I wish Marik would learn to write a little neater. I can barely make out any of these instructions. Let me go over these one more time and see if I can make any sense out of this chicken scratch. Alright, here we go again.

_'Do not tuch enithing. Yu will die. Do not fuck up enithing. I wil kil yu. If sumthing bad doz hapin, kawl munibags. His selfone number is ritten on Yugi's jeomatree folder in his backpack.'_

The Winged Dragon of Ra can probably spell better than Marik, gods this is terrible. I'm gathering though that he doesn't want me to touch anything. He must think I'm too stupid to work a computer. Considering I can at least spell correctly, that's reason enough for me to assume that working this cyber-anomaly should be a cake walk for me. Just because I grew up in a tomb doesn't mean shit.. I've lived above ground long enough to know how to work a computer.

Damn.

It's sure quiet here without Marik around. Maybe Yugi's got some music on his computer. It shouldn't hurt anything to look.

Cool, he's got a lot of music on here. Let's see now; Air Supply, The B52's, Madonna...say huh? What the hell kind of music does this kid listen to? Heh. I just had a thought. Maybe it's the Pharaoh's music. That wouldn't surprise me. He's very strange. Hmm, 'The Scorpions'. They sound cool, I'll have to take a listen. I think I'll play...

Okay, here's a song that sounds cool, "Rock You Like a Hurricane." Let's give it a listen.

_It's early morning,_

The sun comes out.

_Last night was shaking,_

And pretty loud.

My cat is purring

_And scratches my skin._

_So what is wrong,_

_With another sin?_ (Rock you like a Hurricane -The Scorps -don't own it)

"What the FUCK is THAT!" Bakura shouted, looking around to see where the music was coming from.

Marik rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "MALIK, RA DAMN IT! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, catching Malik's attention quickly.

"Oops, sorry." Malik chuckled, turning off the song.

"You need to work on obeying orders, Malik." Marik retorted as the trio walked through the chilly Egyptian desert.

Malik narrowed his eyes and glared at the computer screen. "Follow orders, hmpf. What-the-fuck ever, Marik. I'll teach you a lesson." He muttered under his breath as he searched for the perfect Mp3.

"Oh yes, this is perfect." He smirked as he clicked onto a file named 'Physical- Olivia Newton-John.'don't own either

"Take that, dickhead." Malik snickered as the tortured screams of three displaced misfits echoed through the dark desert night.

"MALLLLIK!"


End file.
